Can They Cope?
by bobthetree123
Summary: Jack, Elizabeth, Will and Norrington all become transported to the Modern World. Will they cope in jeans! And what happens when they get drunk on walnuts? Please R&R. Co-written by Emilijah and the girls
1. Before The End

Hi guys! This story was co-written by Emilijah and the girls, my best friend who came up with half of the great ideas. Just to let you know, this story is set after the first movie – Norrington is still a Commodore, Will and Elizabeth live in Port Royal, only lovers and not married. There has been no Davy Jones or Locker.

Bobthetree123.

Hey y'all, its Emilijah and the girls. This is a disclaimer. WE DONNOT OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS POTC!!!! And for another thing, no flames please!!!! If you have any great ideas, PLEASE LET US KNOW!!! We dedicate this to…. (Cue drum roll!!) gadzooks97, spacky, Bj-midge-4eva, E.V.E-in-da-house and tolo137!!!

* * *

Jack Sparrow sauntered across the deck of the _Black Pearl. _He felt happy. Except for one small problem. He looked down from the helm. Down below, Elizabeth Swann, William Turner Jr. and James Norrington were all standing against the main mast, chatting. They seemed at ease. They were smiling, and laughing at a joke Will had just let them in on. Elizabeth was doubled over with laughter, whilst Norrington had to hold on to the mast to support his amused frame. Jack smiled. He liked it when all his crew were getting along. Jack watched as Will drew Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her forehead, though she was still weak with laughter. She turned into his shirt, staining it with salty tears of joy. Will was laughing too, but the amusement was slowly losing its touch. The others, too, slowly came back to reality. They dusted themselves down, and then started chatting again, as if the joke had never happened.

Jack felt a bit out of place. Will was wearing a crisp cream shirt, now stained with teardrops. He had a light brown vest clinging to his chest, and his thick knee-length trousers were held up by a thick belt. On his feet was a pair of knee-high leather boots, which clung to his legs like ants to honey. His sword and pistol were in a shoulder strap running the full length of his chest and back. His hair was held up into a pony-tail. He looked like he always did – clean but not out of place.

Elizabeth on the other hand was in an entirely different attire then predicted by any man who did not know the real Elizabeth Swann. She, too, was wearing trousers, boots, shirt and vest, with a tri-corned hat adorned her dark blonde locks. She looked like she belonged on the sea. More simply, she looked like a pirate.

He himself was wearing his usual trousers, white cotton shirt, worn leather boots, vest, bandanna. lace and Compass. His usual attire. It never changed.

And then, the Commodore. He was wearing a completely different outfit to the couple. He was wearing breeches, with shiny black leather boots, a thick white shirt and a dark blue coat with golden tassels and lining completing the outfit. He looked like a high ranking official, which he was. But Jack wondered what a random passer-by would think of a Commodore aboard a pirate ship, captained by one of the most notorious, wily and legendary pirates to sail the seven seas, and chatting easily away with other pirates? It was not natural. Pirates were meant to be hung, not chatted up!

Jack looked away from the cheerful three-some and looked out towards the open ocean He remembered all the events of the past few days.

_

* * *

_

_Jack drew up to the docks of Port Royal. He tied down his 'borrowed' ship and stepped off the vessel and onto the landing. He followed the path until he reached the town's village. Looking up at all the store signs – baker, grocer, and landowner – he tried to find the sign with a hammer and sword on it. He soon found his destination. He knocked, but without waiting for an answer, pulled open the door and went into the darkened building. Inside the sun glowed through cracks and lines in the shops walls and roof. A head turned at the sound of the door. The man smiled. 'Jack!' he exclaimed, surprised. He placed down the sword he had been cleaning. 'What are you doing here?' Will walked around to Mr. Brown, sleeping once again in a chair, and tapped him on the temple. He didn't stir. Will nodded. 'All clear!'_

_Jack moved down from the doorstep until he was a few metres away from William. 'I need your help, Will. Actually, no, I _don't _need your help. I was coming to let you know that I'll be going on a small venture soon and to see that your damsel is well out of the way of trouble and not in need of rescuing on my way through. Savvy?'_

_Being with Jack for so long, Will had been able to understand exactly what Jack was saying. 'Elizabeth is safe. She's living with her father. We're planned to get married. So, I don't think so Jack. Elizabeth needs me here. I need to be here. I cannot leave.'_

_But Jack was not so easily swayed. 'Well, bring your soon-to-be along then. I'm sure she'd love the adventure just as much as anyone.'_

_Will thought about this. Jack was right. Elizabeth would enjoy to get away from this town and her father. He nodded. 'Okay, but I'll have to ask her. You stay here, as I'm not sure the Governor will be thrilled to see you.'_

_Silently agreeing with Will's comment, Jack agreed. Will hurried out the door._

_Will ran through the town on the familiar route that he knew went to the Governors mansion. He was soon approaching the house, once again gazing up at it in awe and wondering how Elizabeth could hate living in such luxury. But then Will remembered his mission and ran to the door. He knocked three quick knocks. A butler opened the door to reveal a polished interior with spotless furniture and a large staircase leading up towards the upper floors. But the view was quickly disrupted when the butler stepped in the doorframe. 'How may I help you sir?' the butler asked in a bored tone. He had clearly done this many times before. _

_Will cleared his throat. 'I'm here to see Miss Swann, sir,' Will stated._

_The butler looked at him weirdly. 'And who may be speaking sir?' he asked in his clipped voice._

'_Tell her William Turner would like to speak with her.'_

_The butler nodded and backed out of the doorframe. 'Please come inside, sir, while I get the lady for you.'_

_Will nodded and walked over the threshold. He stood inside a wide entrance room, and clasped his hands behind his back, waiting. Pretty soon he saw Elizabeth stepping quickly, nearly running, down the flight of stairs. She ran into his arms. 'Will!' she exclaimed, and kissed him. Will kissed her back. He looked up to see the Governor following his daughter down the stairs. He too looked immaculate. He also looked a bit awkward at watching the couple._

'_Good day Mr. Turner,' he greeted in his professional manner._

'_Good day to you too sir,' Will replied in the same tone. _

_Elizabeth turned around. 'Father, may I speak with Will alone?' she asked._

_The Governor knew he could not refuse. 'Of course, my dear. Anything.' He then turned around and walked sharply into another polished room. _

_Elizabeth turned back to Will. 'How can I help you sir?' she asked in a mock politeness of the butler. Will grinned at the imitation. But then he sighed._

'_I wish I was just here for a visit, but I'm not. There is someone you must come and see.'_

'_But I really shouldn't leave the manor....' Elizabeth asked warily._

'_But you must, Elizabeth, only for a few minutes. You must speak to this person.'_

'_And who may 'this person' be?' she asked slyly._

_Will shook his head. 'I cannot tell you. You must see for yourself.'_

_Elizabeth was mystified. Who was this person? She decided to go along. 'But wait,' she said, 'I must tell Father.'_

_Elizabeth hurried into the room that the Governor had gone through. After having gotten permission to leave the mansion she ran back out to Will. 'Let's go!'_

_Will and Elizabeth hurried back through the streets of Port Royal. Townsfolk greeted her as she passed through. She nodded but went quickly on her way. Will stopped her outside his workplace. 'In here,' he said._

_Will pushed open the door and held it open for Elizabeth. She walked through uneasily. Will followed through the door and shut it behind him. He looked around. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Oh no! Where was he? But then the man himself stepped out from a dark corner, having been studying one of the many swords made by Will, found in the shop. Will smiled. He heard Elizabeth gasp, and walk forward to greet Jack. 'Will!' she exclaimed, 'you could have told me that the person was Jack! Oh it's so good to see you!' she said to Jack. Jack bowed mockingly, as Elizabeth was still a governor's daughter._

'_Elizabeth,' he said, 'you look stunning in a dress. But I must say a pirate's outfit suits you a lot better.'_

_Elizabeth blushed. How stupid. She was blushing because a pirate had complimented her. She'd been complimented many times before, why should this matter? 'And what brings you here, Jack?'_

_Jack looked at Will. Will shook his head. He hadn't told Elizabeth any details or anything. Jack looked back to Elizabeth. 'Me and me trusty crew plan to venture out to find some objects of value and then spend it all. Mostly on rum. Savvy?'_

_Elizabeth looked interested at first, but glowered at Jack at the mention of rum. The last time she had seen Jack with rum was on a deserted island, and that did not go well. It was not a good mix – a wily pirate with strong alcohol. Jack saw Elizabeth's stare. But Elizabeth quickly softened up._

'_Where abouts are these 'objects of value? Is it someone else's? Why do you need me?' The questions came quickly, slipping through Elizabeth's mouth like a rush of water._

_Jack replied smoothly and remembered the questions easily. 'The objects of value, let's keep it simple and just call it 'gold' lies on a ship somewhere in the Caribbean Sea. But with my trust Compass,' he patted the magical object, 'we should be able to easily find our way! As for whose it is, it is someone by the name of Edward Teach.'_

_Elizabeth searched her memory for that name. It had seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember where or how she could know it. The only pirates she knew were Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, and their crews. None of their names fit the one Jack had mentioned. But Jack wasn't finished._

'_You might know him as 'Black-Beard.' Elizabeth smacked her head. Of course! She had seen a file on him in her father's study drawer once when she was young, and taken a look. A feared pirate, legendary, famous. And apparently very lethal. Elizabeth didn't want the pleasure of meeting him._

'_And as a matter of fact,' Jack continued, 'I don't need you. As I said to young William here, I was merely seeing whether you were safe and not in need of rescuing, and as you are, whether you and your lover wanted to come along on the trip!'_

_Elizabeth tried to take this all in. In simple terms, she thought, did she want to go on the venture? She really did want to go back onto the seas again, feel the wind in her face, the sleekness of the ship underneath her. But then she thought about her father. He was so worried when she was captured by pirates. She never left her town without her father for long. This would worry him. But, looking over to Will, she knew that he also really wanted to leave. But she knew that if she stayed, so would he. He was by her side every day. He nodded to her, to indicate that the decision was all hers._

'_You don't have to, luv,' Jack reminded her, 'just an incoming offer. If you would rather stay here with your-'_

'_I'll do it!' Elizabeth cut in. She wasn't a child anymore. She could do what she wanted. She would just tell her father that she was going away on a trip with Will. That should be fine. As long as she didn't mention Jack._

_Jack rubbed his hands together. 'Excellent. Go get your stuff and we'll be leaving right away. Meet me down on the shoreline.' With that, Jack turned and strode out the door._

_Will turned to Elizabeth. 'You don't have to, you know. You could stay here. This could be dangerous. I don't want you getting hu-'_

'_I'm going, Will. Now come and help me explain to my father.'_

_After running back to the Governor's mansion, and explaining to her father that she was going on a pre-wedding holiday and wouldn't be back for a few weeks, Elizabeth ran up the stairs to pack. In her room, she dug out some clothes and threw them on the bed. Her maid came in to help. In a few minutes it was done – well, done in accordance to the maid. The maid had packed dresses, corsets, everything proper. Elizabeth tried to ask her to leave politely but she wouldn't move. Finally, when everything was packed, Elizabeth excused the maid and shut the door. She threw all the dresses out of her bag. Instead she dug out her pirates clothes from the bottom of her cupboard. She left one dress in the bag, and put it in the top of the bag, in case anyone looked in. She also packed a pistol and sword. Closing the bag, she called for the butler to assist her carrying the bag. She found Will waiting downstairs. After departing with her father, she and Will walked out the door, and climbed into the carriage her father had ordered. _

_Down at the shore, Will and Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage. The driver moved so as to take Elizabeth's bag but Will stopped him. 'I'll take it from here,' he said._

_The couple met Jack on the beach as planned. They climbed onto the Pearl. Will could see that it was freshly painted a deep glossy black. Jack had clearly taken care of it since he took it back. Will and Elizabeth climbed up on board. Jack followed after letting loose the lines. But then he heard a shout from behind. 'Sparrow!'_

_Jack turned around quickly. He saw a familiar figure running towards him. 'Run!' he shouted._

_But the voice called again. 'No, Sparrow, stop! I mean no harm!'_

_That stopped Jack in his tracks. He turned to face his pursuer. The Commodore was only a few meters away. He stopped in front of Jack. 'Come to arrest me again, mate? Please don't as I'm taking these two lovebirds on a pre-wedding holiday.' Jack and Will had agreed that this would be the excuse if anyone stopped them. 'Surely you're not going to disrupt their deeply entwined love again?' Thinking he had won Norrington over, Jack turned back to his ship. But then he felt a sword on his neck. Jack sighed. Not again!_

'_I'm not here to arrest you or Mr. Turner. I want to come with you. Cutler Beckett is taking over the East India Trading Company. My position is lowering. Soon I will be nought but a delivery boy.'_

_Jack grimaced. Norrington as a delivery boy. Eh! 'And so you wish to step away from all the kerfuffle, ey'? And what's in it for me?'_

_Norrington sighed. Of course, Jack always wanted to know the consequences or extra prize money. 'I don't arrest you or hand you over to Beckett.'_

'_But you're only a delivery boy. What can you do?' Jack snickered._

_But Norrington was already stepping towards the Pearl. Jack wondered whether he should stop him or not. Shrugging, Jack let him go. If he wanted to come and face more pirates and possibly gets killed, that was his problem, not Jack's. _

_Jack walked up to the side of the ship, and checked to see if anyone else was running after him. After deciding not, he too climbed up the ships side, and onto the deck, calling out to his crew in the meantime. They had questioning looks about the Commodore but decided not to ask. Yet. _

'_All hands. Haul the mainbrace! Gibbs, retie that sail!'_

_The crew scurried to obey the captain's orders. The captain himself pulled out his beloved Compass. The arrow spun quickly, then slowed and settled on a line pointing north East. Cotton came up to the captain for orders. 'Cotton, and parrot, we have our heading!'_

* * *

Jack Sparrow sauntered across the deck of the _Black Pearl. _He felt happy. Except for one small problem. He looked down from the helm. Down below, Elizabeth Swann, William Turner Jr. and James Norrington were all standing against the main mast, chatting. They seemed easy, at ease. They were smiling, and laughing at a joke Will had just let them in on. Elizabeth was doubled over with laughter, whilst Norrington had to hold on to the mast to support his amused frame. Jack smiled. He liked it when all his crew were getting along. Jack watched as Will drew Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her forehead, though she was still weak with laughter. She turned into his shirt, staining it with salty tears of joy. Will was laughing too, but the amusement was slowly losing its touch. The others, too, slowly came back to reality. They dusted themselves down, and then started chatting again, as if the joke had never happened.

The problem was Norrington. Jack still felt a bit suspicious. Maybe Norrington was sent to spy on him? Had e come to steal some of Jack's find? Had he come to steal Elizabeth again? Or had he really come to get away from the East India Trading Company, and Beckett? It all made no sense. The only thing that Jack definitely knew was that a Commodore was aboard a pirate ship, _his _pirate ship, and seemed to be having fun. Looking down at the group again, Norrington did actually look like he wanted to be there, and that surprised Jack. He pegged Norrington as the silent, orderly type. Apparently he had a fun side too!

Jack pulled out his Compass again. The arrow stayed put. Jack was glad. They were going in the right direction. It shouldn't be too long now. Only a few more days. And then he would be richer. And then he would be more drunk!

Jack started to think of rum, but then he heard a shout calling from the crows nest. 'Captain! Ahead!'

Jack picked up his spyglass and put it quickly to his eye. He saw mist in the distance, rising as if from some black hole. He squinted into the glass. And then he heard it. A distant roaring sound. It was coming from the mist. And then Jack realised what it was. He quickly jammed down the spyglass and moved to the wheel. He pushed Cotton over and took the wood in his hands. He spun it quickly around. Slowly the ship started to move. But Jack knew that they wouldn't be able to make it. The waterfall was arriving too fast. The rest of the crew had noticed what was happening. Soon Jack was joined by Will, Elizabeth and Norrington at the helm. 'Jack! We cannot escape it. What should we do? Abandon ship?' Will asked, panic in his voce.

But Jack would not easily give up treasure. 'No. Let us see where it takes us.'

Norrington was speechless. 'Are you mad?!'

'I don't believe so, though some people could argue that case.'

Will was getting annoyed. 'Now is no time for jokes, Jack! You're going to get us all killed!'

'Am I now? Would _you_ like to take the wheel, Turner?'

'No! I'm just saying DON'T LET US GO OVER!'

'Too late. You better hold on!'

The three didn't need reminding twice. Elizabeth was clutching a rigging with all her might. Norrington had scampered to the mast and had his arms wrapped around it. Will ran back down onto the deck and instructed the crew to hold onto anything they could find. They were going to go over the waterfall. Their response was much the same to Will as Will's was to Jack. He shrugged. 'Captain's orders,' he explained. The crew quickly obeyed and held onto anything they could get their hands on. Will ran back up to Jack. 'We're gaining, Jack. Spin her around!' he bellowed. He could hardly hear over the noise of the water.

But Jack had already done that. The waterfall was right before them. Will felt the bow start to tilt. He grabbed onto the rail. Jack left the wheel and ran to the mast next to Norrington. 'I'm rooting for you, mate! Hope you don't die!'

Norrington rolled his eyes. It was like Jack to make jokes right before they were about to die. But then Jack's jokes were cut short as the ship went vertical. The air was filled with cries from the crew and the roar of the waterfall. But then the boat left the water and spun into the darkness.

And everything went black.

* * *

BTT123- Sorry about the déjà vu. Didn't know what else to do. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.

EATG- Soo… what do ya think???? Is it worth continuing?? Oh I also dedicate this to our Science, geog and English teachers who seriously need some psycological help. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS!!! lol


	2. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, none of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters belong to me. No one except the doctor. lol.

Um, yea once again this story was co-written by Emily (Emilijah and the Girls) and we would like to dedicate this chapter to DISNEY and all the cast and crew of the POTC series for creating this most awesome series and IT IS THE BEST THING THIS WORLD HAS EVER DONE!!!!!!!!

Thankyou for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and please review this chapter - some ideas for the story would be great as some hilarious ones are possible to think of, and any ideas would be great. **Bribe: **If anyone gives us an idea, their name will be included in the rest of the chapters in the authors notes. Hopefully that will provoke you!

So, yea. Enjoy!

Bobthetree123 and Emilijah and the Girls

* * *

Will groaned and clutched his head. His eyes opened and for a few seconds the world spun. He groaned again and realised he could see white EVERYWHERE. After a third groan he sat up. After a few seconds, the dizziness evaporated, leaving him a clear vision of his surroundings. People in white coats and doctors' masks walked past him, giving him no glance. He was wearing a white robe, dotted with blue, which was too loose on him, making him look baggy. He had over him a crisp white sheet, and he felt like he was lying on the floor. He felt his head again. He felt a cloth wrapped around it, wadding it down. He took all this in in a few seconds.

"Oh Will, you're alive! I thought that after the car crash that you wouldn't wake up! The doctors said that you were in a coma and they patched you up as much as they could but they weren't too sure if you would make it and Will, don't you ever do that to me again, ok! You scared me out of my wits!"

Will turned his head to the speaker. A girl sat next to his bed. She looked about his age and had light brown hair. Her pale blue eyes were wide with relief and she had bags under her eyes. Will looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry, I'm babbling aren't I! I'm just glad you're ok. I had to postpone the wedding. Now we can start again!"

"Wait what? A wedding? I don't even know you! Who are you?"

"I'm Christine remember? Are you playing games with me? Will!"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know you. Actually, wait....'

Will paused, searching his memory for any signs that he had known this girl. None came. But he could remember one.

'I remember a girl, blonde hair, brown eyes. Only vaguely. Is that you?'

The girl gasped. 'No that is not me! That sounds like.......' She bent over Will and grasped a picture frame from his bedside table. 'Is that her?'

Will looked at the photo. From it stared back three people, two men and a girl. Will pinpointed on the girl.

'Yes, that's her. Do you know her?'

'She's your best friend! How can you remember her and not me?! You've been cheating on me haven't you? Oh, so I'm not good enough for you. Well, I've got news for you! It's over. I never want to talk to you again!"

With that she stormed out of the room. Will stared blankly after her. What was wrong with her? What was that all about?

Will looked once again at the photo that the girl- Christine was it? - had thrown onto the bed. He picked it up, paying full attention to the trio inside. He recognized himself in the centre of the photograph. His hair had been shoulder-length, and he was wearing a bright blue bandanna. He was smiling, with his arms around the other two people in the picture. He looked to the other man. He was older then Will, brown dreadlocks and a red bandanna in his hair. He had countless numbers of beads hanging from the mop, and had gold fillings in his teeth. He too was smiling, though it was more a sly grin. Will stared into the chocolate brown eyes, and something inside him stirred. Will gasped. His memory was being taken over, filled with an image. This man, in trousers, white shirt, and vest, with a sword drawn. The image started to move, and the man plunged his sword into that of a soldier wearing a red coat. The image faded. Will wondered where he had gotten the memory from. He must have known this man sometime before he ended up here. Wherever 'here' was.

Will turned his sight to the girl again. She had light brown hair, and a sharp chin. She too had brown eyes, these filled with wonderment. Another memory came, this girl, Elizabeth the girl had called her, in a flowing pink dress, walking down a flight of steps. She was holding a fan in front of her face, flapping it. Will remembered feeling ecstatic at the sight of her. The memory left his vision as quickly as it had come. So these two people must have been with him in a previous life. The only question was, will he ever meet them again?

Will heard footsteps approach him. He looked up. A man, similar to one of those in the white robes, was walking over to him. He had a serious expression on his face.

'William Turner?' he asked in a gruff voice, pulling a clipboard from the end of his bed. 'Are you having any signs of dizziness, concussion, memory loss?'

Tick, tick, tick, Will thought. But he didn't want to say it. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

'No.' Will said casually.

'Good', the doctor said. 'In about and hour you may leave the hospital. Shall I call up your family to come and collect you?'

Will wasn't sure whether he had any family. 'No, I'll be fine', he said.

The doctor walked away. Will watched him go, and saw a clock on the far wall. It read seven-thirty. It was still early. But the doctor said that he still had an hour, so he would use that time wisely. Will lay his head back on the hard pillows, and closed his eyes.

After an hour, Will woke up. He felt groggy, but ready to go. Will stepped out of the bed, and closed the curtains, engulfing him in green. He saw a pile of clothes on the chair beside his bed, and he pulled these on, replacing the robes quickly for the t-shirt and jeans. They were ill fitting, as Will had never worn them before, but they would have to do. What was he wearing before he got here? What happened to him? Where did he live? Where _would _he live. What's going to happen to him now? Who were the people in the photo? Could he somehow find them? Where did all these memories come from? Had he lived with the people in the photo in a previous life? Questions circled around him as he drew on his clothes. He was just about to open the curtains again when he remembered the photo and went to retrieve it. He then saw something hanging above his bed. It was a clipboard, similar to that of the doctors. He pulled it off the wall and looked down at it. 'William Turner, 26, Concussion'. Well, at least one of his questions was answered. That left about 50 more to go.

Will turned back to the curtain and opened it. He walked into the strange room, trying hard not to glance at the other patients or machines. He already had enough questions on his mind. He walked out of the room and into a carpeted, silent area. Outside he could see sunlight. This must be the exit! He thought. He walked calmly towards the door, and pushed it open. The sunlight blinded him, enveloping him in a brilliant warm light. Once his eyes adjusted he took a deep breath and stepped out into the unknown.

*

Elizabeth was dreaming. She was walking in an olden-day town, tightly fitted in a corset and a flowing pink dress. On her head perched a small hat. She was finding it difficult to breathe. In front of her a line of soldiers walked down in pairs, holding muskets in formation. A man in a white wig and blue Commodore's coat walked down through the pairings of soldiers. A ceremony took place. She made her way to a brick wall, upholding on a cliff. The man in blue was saying something to her, but the pain to breathe was too great. She started to feel dizzy, and was feeling light headed. She couldn't understand what the man was saying. He was looking at her strangely, as if waiting for an answer to a question. She didn't hear, instead staggered back, and tripped over the brick wall. She fell down through the empty air, no scream allowing itself to escape from her throat. Her mind closed itself, and she felt no feeling, noticing only the water coming up to greet her. She waited for the connection. None came. Only darkness......

Elizabeth sat up, sweating. She was shaking, though a blanket was wrapped tightly around her. She took deep breaths, trying to calm down her racing heart. After a few minutes, her breathing was back to normal, but her memory would be stained forever. What was that dream about? It had seemed familiar, and if so, where? Why couldn't she remember it? And, apart from that fact, where was she? She only just remembered that she never remembered laying down in a bed. In fact, she couldn't remember anything before the dream.

Clearing her head, Elizabeth stepped out of bed. She felt around for a lamp, and found one, finding a manoeuvre on it to turn it on. In the bright light, she saw her surroundings. She was in a bright pink room, surrounded by pictures of young guys, girls, and herself. These must be her friends, whoever they were. There was a desk on the east wall, and a closet taking up the far wall, with a cabinet beside her bed. Beside her closet was a bright pink armchair, and beside that, a long, floor-length mirror. Elizabeth slowly crept over to it. Reflecting her was a young woman in a pale nightdress, flowing down and stopping just short of her knees. Her blonde hair swept past her shoulders, ending on her chest. Her eyes were large with admiration, but looked sleep deprived. She knew that this was her – she recognized herself. But then she recognized something else too.

Something had caught her eye whilst looking at her eyes. A large photo emitted out from above her desk. She whirled around.

In the photo, three people crowded together, hugging. On the far left, she recognized herself. The other two seemed familiar somehow. The person on the far right was a man, older then herself, with long dreadlocks, which covered the sides of his face. They rolled down onto his chest. He had a gold tooth set in place. Elizabeth looked like she could relate to the man. She remembered something in her mind's eye. This man, above her, looking down on her in concern. He was dripping wet, water spilling from his hair. She herself was on the ground frozen and soaked to the bone but it was the man's eyes she locked on. The memory evaporated.

Elizabeth moved her gaze onto the other man. He was young, around the same age as her. He had brown hair falling to his shoulders and a kind smile. He had a slight moustache and a thin beard. Something about him clicked in Elizabeth, and she gasped. She had only some memory about who this man was, but Elizabeth had no idea how she knew him. Elizabeth closed her eyes. A flashback. Elizabeth, with her mouth on this man's, in a deep red sunset. Another. This man, standing aboard the rail of what appeared to be an old ship, soaking wet, and shouting something, pointing a pistol at his throat. Elizabeth drew back to the present. Obviously she had some kind of connection with this man. But who was he?

Elizabeth looked at a miniature clock on the table beside her bed. It read seven-thirty. She peeked out the heavy curtain to her window. The sun slivered through, illuminating the room. She was blinded for a few moments. She quickly shut the curtain, covering the room into darkness once more. She blinked, trying to readjust her eyes. Just as her vision was returning to normal, a knock was tapped lightly on the door. She scanned her eyes for a dressing gown, spotting one hanging on her door. She reached for it, drawing it over her nightdress. Oddly, she had a strange sense of déjà vu.

The door opened and a man walked in. He was obviously not a young man, as he had aging grey hair and creases on his kind face. Elizabeth wondered whether this was her father.

The man spoke. 'Honey, are you alright?'

Elizabeth was right. It was her father. She played along with him, even though she didn't know him. 'Yes, father, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?'

Her father gave a slightly puzzled look. 'Last night. You don't remember? With your friends?'

Elizabeth had no memory whatsoever. 'No. What happened?'

'You passed out at you're friends place. Apparently you were watching a scary movie and you passed out. I thought you liked scary movies?'

'Yes, well,' Elizabeth said, acting sheepish, 'obviously not this one. I can't remember anything.'

'I'm not surprised.' Her father grimaced. 'You hit your head, somehow. While your friends were taking you to their car, you hit your head on its roof. They stayed last night for awhile, then left. They'll want to see you. Perhaps if you visit them today? It's Sunday, so the day is free. Go spend some time with your friends.'

'One question, father,' Elizabeth asked slowly, so as not to sound like an idiot. 'Who is that? I hit my head hard, as you said, and only have vague memories. I'm sure they'll return, but just for today?' She pointed to the large photo above her desk.

Her father nodded. 'Of course. In the middle, William Turner. On the end, Jack Sparrow. Their your best friends. Now, get changed, and then the day is yours. Clothes shopping?'

Elizabeth nodded. 'Whatever you'd like, father.'

'Oh, and one more thing,' her father said edgily. 'Don't call me father. Dad's fine.'

Elizabeth smiled, though slightly confused. What was wrong with 'Father?'. "Okay, Dad."

Her dad grinned. 'Good-o! I'll leave you to it kid. Oh, and Will called.'

Will. The name sent a flutter in her heart, yet she was sure she had never met anyone named Will. Hmmm. Oh well.

Elizabeth waited as she watched her dad walk out of the room. Once he had gone, she searched her closet for some decent clothes. Picking out a black dress, she pulled it on, though the motion seemed jerky, unnatural. Why would that be? She's a girl, she should be used to putting on dresses. She then slipped into a pair of black sandals, and grabbed a bag that was sitting on her desk. She pulled it on then looked in the mirror. She saw a stranger looking back. Oh well, it must be good enough if its in her wardrobe. Taking one last glance into the mirror, and then walked out of the room.

Outside her door, she saw herself surrounded by antique objects that looked as though they were from another age. The sat on walls, small tables, cabinets, anything. She followed them down the hall, and down a flight of steps that looked from the 1800's. They looked familiar somehow.

Her dad greeted her at the bottom. 'Have a nice day!' he said, a little too enthusiastically. He nudged her in the direction of the door, as if eager for her to escape the house. Only too gladly, she walked to the antique door and opened the handle. Sunlight blared in from outside. She became soaked in the warming sun. She stepped out of the door, and into the unknown.

* * *

Sorry slight cliffhanger there. Hoped the chapter was ok. Hope it made sense to everyone coz half the time it didnt to me! (bobthetree123), but emily explained it. Please, once again, review and give any ideas. That would be great


	3. Messanger

Hey guys its us again (bobthetree123 and Emilijah and the Girls)

Sorry its taken awhile to put up more stories but we've had way too many assignments.

As noone reviewed last chapter, noones names will be mentioned. Wait, yes ONE person reviewed. Thankyou gadzooks97!

It was unappealing that noone except gadzooks reviewed or gave ideas as we are stuck for some. Please review, guys, even if the comments are bad. We really would appreciate it, and any ideas, even if they're stupid, tell us, and they will be included.

Please read, and enjoy!

Love, bobthetree123 and Emilijah and the Girls

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Pirates unfortunately, except for John - sort of (read to find out)

* * *

Will was blinded by the sun. Nonetheless, he walked forward.

And smacked into something hard.

Oh. That would be the window.

A few people in the waiting room giggled. Oops. He had thought the full length glass window had been the door. It had signs on it! But looking one pane of glass to his right, he saw another sign saying OPEN and CLOSED.

Oh. _That _must be the door.

Will moved to it and pushed it open. The wind caught him, stinging his face. Well, at least _this _door was genuine. Unlike that fake one.

Breathing in again, Will stepped outside.

He looked all around him. Buildings rose up to the sky, though not small cottages of brick, nor were they huge mansions made of plaster. Huge metal towers stared in front of him. Will was sure that he had never seen such things in his life. In wonder, he stepped forward.

And ran into something else.

He stumbled and tripped, falling flat on his front. He lay there for a few seconds, then sat up and turned around.

Will had tripped over a person, a messenger by the look of it. He too lay on the ground, now dusting his vest and picking up objects which were scattered around him. Will looked at one and realised that it was a letter. This definitely _was _a messenger.

Will looked at his face. It had lines of worry, and his mouth was moving as he was muttering apologies over and over again, but Will thought he recognised the face. But he had never seen this man before, he was sure. Well, didn't remember him from the last three hours, and couldn't remember _anything _from before _that_.

Who was he?

Just then the man glanced up and looked at Will. After a second though he looked down. But that was enough. Will gasped.

Another memory had just seared his mind. This man, in a blue coat, staring at the girl he knew as Elizabeth. He was wearing a white wig with coils. So this man must have some sort of tie with him, as he knew the girl, and must have been present in the memory for him to have remembered it. Unless he could see the future?.....

The man had stopped when he heard Will's gasp. He stared at him, horrified that he might have caused an injury to a hospital patient. But he found a man staring at him. He wondered why he had a shocked face.

Will saw the man stare at him. It might have been awkward, but this gave Will a chance to get a closer look at the man. He had a blue jacket on, long greying hair and a pointed nose.

'I'm so sorry. Do I know you?' Will asked, concerned.

'No, I'm sure not. I mean, I drop the mail each day and have seen many people, so that could be where you recognise me', he replied, in a clipped British accent.

'Hmm, maybe' Will said, though certain not. Then curious, he asked 'What's your name?'

'John Nollingter.' He extended a hand.

Will hesitated for a second, then shook it. 'William Turner.'

'Well, William. It was nice to meet you and all but I must get going. I'm so sorry to have held you up.' With that, John jumped up, shouldered his bag, and then walked off quickly. Will sat speechless, then quickly too got up, staring after the man. Confused, he shrugged then continued to walk, making sure not to run into anything else.

Will looked around, and saw a large street with metal horse-less carts moving through it. It was filled with hundreds of people, all dressed in different colours and styles, many similar to his. This seemed like a good place to fit in. He quickly moved onto the street, being pushed and prodded by a mass of people along the way.

Suddenly he heard a shout from behind him, though had absolutely no idea how as the noise in the street was tremendous.

'Will!'

He turned around. Among the crowd of people he saw a hand raised, waving in the air. He raced back to the hand, if you call 'racing' 'walking like a snail'. It took him five minutes to locate the hand, and was worried if it had given up on him. But when he got to its owner, he was stunned into oblivion. It was his apparent 'fiancée', Christine.

'Will, I'm so sorry I walked out on you like that I know it wasn't fair I realise you had concussion and some mental problems and shouldn't be mean that you couldn't remember anything, I was just annoyed that you remembered Elizabeth instead of me, but you've, like, known her for longer so I should have expected it and so I want to know if you still want to marry me because I understand if you don't. So what do you say?'

Will didn't know what to say. 'Huh?'

Christine giggled. 'Oh, always so proper aren't you. Well how about to celebrate we'll go get a drink at your favourite bar.'

Will didn't understand what was going on. He had given up trying to understand her garble at the beginning of the speech. He _thought _she was trying to say that she wanted to get married, but who could tell?

'Huh.'

'Come on, then!' Christine said in her high pitched voice, sounding like a little girl. Will didn't get to say anything before Christine grabbed his hand and dragged him to a shining red metal cart, similar to those he had seen on the street. She opened the door for him, letting him enclose himself alone. She walked around the cart to the other side, opened the other side, and climbed in. She reached behind her, and pulled a wide black band out from the wall, crossing it across her chest and into a lock next to her thigh. Will looked behind him and saw that he had a similar contraption, so copied her movements, fumbling often. Christine didn't say anything.

She started the cart, though Will had no idea how as there were no horses anywhere in sight. But somehow the cart started to move, jolting under him. While Christine drove, Will took in the cart. It had a leather interior, with bright lights behind a small wheel. The inside had a crisp, fresh smell. Will wondered how. Actually, he wondered a lot of things.

After about ten minutes, Will felt the cart stop. Christine unhooked her belt and climbed out of the cart. Will followed. He realised that they were right next to the ocean. Oh no. She was _not _taking him swimming. He will not swim! She can't make him!!!!!

But Christine grabbed hold of Will's hand and guided him to the opposite direction of the beach. Will sighed in relief. Though he didn't know why. What was wrong with swimming?

Christine led Will to a large enclosed pub, with a large sign 'The Loyal Wife' overhead. A few people were outside the tavern, talking and laughing, some completely drunk. Will saw a man completely unconscious lying on the ground. Will stared at him. He seemed to be in odd clothing, unnatural to those around him, though seemingly familiar to Will. He wore trousers, a long vest, a thick white shirt, and had long dreadlocked hair, with a leather hat covering his face. He seemed completely knocked out. Will wanted to stop and help this man, but Christine led him onwards.

But just before he was about to enter the doorway, the man moved, his arms moving to his face to lift off the hat very slightly to reveal gold teeth and a goatee. He spoke, grinning slyly. 'We meet again, William Turner.'

Will nearly fainted with shock. He had to keep a straight face though, and had to demand to ask who this man was. But the man had replaced his hat and sat still again. Will wondered if he had been hallucinating.

Wouldn't be the first time.

Christine led him into the bar. Will smelt beer and body odour. He could actually _feel _the stale sweat of the other men in there. He felt like he was going to be sick. How could he stay in here for the next hour?

Christine led him to the counter, and ordered two beers. She then started gibbering about nothing again. Will sat next to her, still wondering about the man outside.

But soon that was all forgotten.

As soon as he saw her, he knew. And the whole truth came out. And it was as neither of them had imagined.

* * *

Ha ha. Slight cliffhanger but predictable (sorry!) Once again, please review!


	4. Freedom

Hi..... again

Disappointing that no one reviewed our last chapter. Come on guys, we really want reviews! PLEASE!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **We (bobthetree123 and Emiijah and the girls) do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

We dedicate this chapter to SPARRABETH!!!!!! **(sorry Emilijah!) lol**

For all you Willabeth people, yea, you suck. Sorry, I just love sparrabeth.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth walked out of the house. She heard her father close the door behind her. Well, he seemed determined to get rid of her!

But what was she meant to do?

He had mentioned shopping, but she didn't have any money. She didn't think... Elizabeth pulled open her bag, and pulled out a small wallet. She opened it.

Okay, so maybe she did have money. But wasn't $750 a bit too much?

Well, she was obviously meant to spend it, or otherwise her father would be upset. So she started to walk to the closest shop.

All around Elizabeth were tall buildings, towering over her, and making her feel like an ant. She was tiny compared to their monstrous size! But, nonetheless, she knew they must hold thousands of products.

Fun.

Welcome, sore feet!

Elizabeth arrived at a clothes shop. She knew that she will be going to a lot of these. Walking in, Elizabeth didn't even stop to admire some of the clothes, instead just walking and taking random pants, shirts and dresses off the racks, not even bothering to try them on. She just wanted this to be over and done with.

After leaving the shop with two bags stuffed with clothes, she moved to the next shop. A cheap jeweller. Entering, she did similar to that of the previous shop – walking around, taking random necklaces or rings off the shelves, though she did stop to admire just slightly more then before.

This continued with many shops. By 10 o'clock she was completely buggered. She saw a pub and ran to it. A very small sign with the words 'The Loyal Wife' on it blocked her entrance. She realised that this must not be the proper entry. Damn. Looking around, though, she could see no other pub in sight. So she must go around and find its proper entrance.

Elizabeth walked back past all the shops that she had just been in, until she reached her house. Only then did she realise that the other side of it actually faced a stunning beach. She couldn't believe that she didn't realise it before! Smiling, finally happy about something, Elizabeth ran past her house, about to run down onto the beach, and feel the warm sand between her toes. And though she didn't remember anything about a beach, she somehow remembered what it felt like.

Weird.

But just before she was about to run onto the sand, she had a second thought, stopped in her tracks and ran back to her house. Dropping all her bags outside the front door, she rang the doorbell then ran off again. Her father could find her bags.

Finally, Elizabeth was able to run onto the beach. Slipping off her shoes, she felt totally free, like she owned this world. As it was still early, the beach was nearly deserted, except for a few couples and surfers in the water. Elizabeth laughed happily and ran along the sand, spinning around, though she had absolutely no idea why she was so happy. Maybe it was just good to be running on sand? Maybe it made you high? Who knew?

Pretty soon, Elizabeth started to tire. Only then did she remember her original mission – finding the pub. Slipping her shoes back on again, Elizabeth ran back up to the road, still smiling. She could see the tavern a few shops down. She walked down the road to it, crossing the busy tarmac in a small gap, and getting a blast of horn as a reward. Oh well, they'll survive.

Elizabeth reached the pub, and was about to go in it when she saw a man lying on the ground. He wore trousers and a long vest, with a leather hat obscuring his face. He seemed to be totally drunk. Best let him be.

Elizabeth walked past him.

What she did not see though was the man move, lifting his hat off his eyes, then grin.

Elizabeth walked into the dark pub, all the while being spied by men about 20 years older then her. She stared lethally back at them, though that didn't stop some of them whacking her buttocks on her way through. Tired, she sat down at the counter. She could hear murmuring around her, the usual noise of a tavern. But she could also hear the conversation going on between a couple a few feet down the counter. Turning whilst waiting for her drink, she saw a young woman, attractive, light brown hair, and blue eyes. She was smiling, and talking happily to a man, though Elizabeth could not see his face. His back, though, was slight, and Elizabeth could tell that he kept himself fit. He had shoulder-length hair, thick and brown. Elizabeth could hear the girl blabbering on to the man about.....something about a wedding.......hospital.......finally.......but then she heard her own name, and was startled. _Calm down, it could be another Elizabeth! There's no way that this woman knows you. Calm down! _But Elizabeth was struggling. She didn't know why.

The couple seemed oblivious to Elizabeth and her snooping, and Elizabeth then realised it was rude. But, a wedding! How sweet. Something she'd never have.

And then the man turned around.

And Elizabeth got a full view of his face.

Then the whole memory came back. Everything. Will. Norrington. Her father.

Jack!

She stood at the same time as he. Simultaneously, they moved towards each other, Elizabeth wrapping her arms around him as they kissed. She saw the shocked look of the woman's face behind Will. Heard her gasp.

And also saw _him _arrive through the door.

* * *

Only a short chapter. Okay, here's a bribe. If five or more people review, only then will we rewrite the next chapter.

I know it's kinda blackmail but WE REALLY WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Reliving Old Times

Ok, so we finally returned. So sorry we havent posted lately, but both Emilijah and the girls and I (bobthetree) have had school work, been in a school musical, and been writing other stories - check out our profiles to see the other stories we've written, including Class of the Titans, Anastasia, Bones, and other Pirates stories.

Thanks for all those people who reviewed our last chapter. We really love your reviews, people. They're great to get, no matter how criticising. So plz send them.

Read and enjoy!!

* * *

From the door of The Loyal Wife, Jack rolled over onto his side. His fingers clasped something on the ground. He drew it to his mouth.

'Ooh! Peanut!'

Jack only had a vague memory of how he got where he was. He remembered drinking last night, remembered the _thud_ of hitting the ground.

Conclusion – drink = drunk. _Thud_ = kicked out.

Well, that wasn't unusual.

Jack tried to get up, then felt his drink returning and lay back down again. His head was spinning. The usual signs of drunkenness.

Jack lay there, watching men, women, and teens walk into the bar. He payed no attention to them, and they payed little to him, occasionally scoffing or laughing at him. Some of the women sniffed in disapproval. But what did he care?

Jack had just settled back, laying his hat over his head, ready to sleep, when he heard shoes scuffle and stop right next to him. He paused in case it was another wanderer, then lifted his hat to check. A young man stood before him. And though Jack couldn't remember anything before being thrown out the previous night, he somehow thought he knew this man, as though deep in his inner memory.

But the words came out of his mouth automatically. 'We meet again, William Turner.'

Oh. So that's who it was.

Jack then remembered Will. He was the whelp always wanting to help his damsel in distress. A true pirate. What was he doing here? But then again, what was _he _doing here?

Jack saw Will look hard at him, as though trying to analyse his face. Will too looked like he recognised Jack, but forgot where. He seemed startled at Jack's words, and opened his mouth to speak.

But Jack had replaced his hat, preparing to get some rest. He heard silence for a moment longer, then shoes – probably Will's – move away.

Well, at least he knew someone here. Wherever "here" was.

Good point.

Jack sat up, and looked around. He had been so caught up in his drunken thoughts that he had completely forgotten where he was. Looking around, he saw that he was on pavement in front of a large building which he knew was the pub. Endless shops stretched along the street on either side of him, and in front was the ocean.

The Ocean.

Jack had a full flashback. His beloved ship, The Black Pearl, sailing on waters very much like these. He was dressed in pirate garb.

That's when Jack remembered.

He was a pirate. Looking down he saw he was still in pirate clothes. He had no idea how how he ended up here he had absolutely no clue. He remembered Barbossa, Will, _Elizabeth_.

Where was she?

Somewhere in this place.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long for her.

Jack had started to feel overwhelmed by the view of the modern streets and vast ocean and had lay back down again, preparing for a short rest before going in to talk to William.

Jack slept for about an hour. He woke to the sound of a car blasting its horn, then heard the cries of apologies. He lifted his hat slightly to see who had caused the disturbance.

Ah. Of course.

Elizabeth was running across the road, holding out her hand to the beeping cars. She ran to the pavement, then slowed. She looked at Jack, but ignored him, not taking in who he was. But Jack knew who _she _was, and was amazed at the circumstances of him, Will and Elizabeth all at the same place at the same time. Only now it was time to reveal himself to them.

Jack stood up, swaying slightly, his head spinning. He walked to the door of the bar, readjusted his hat, then walked in. The dark of the room made him black out for a few seconds, then he could see.

And saw Will. And Elizabeth. Kissing.

Why were they always kissing when he arrived?!

Elizabeth looked up when he walked through the door. Will turned around. Jack grinned. It was then that Jack saw Elizabeth recognise him.

And she ran over to greet him, catching him into a hug. Looking over her shoulder, he could see Will smiling, and also another girl, standing next to Will, hands on hips, a shocked expression on her face.

Another damsel in distress. Jack wondered if he could save this one.

Jack pulled Elizabeth off him. Saw her look him up and down, then whisper 'It's really you!', then pulled him into a hug again. She stepped back, then they walked over to Will and the girl. She was now speaking angrily to Will.

'I knew it. I knew you were cheating on me for Elizabeth. I gave you a chance and you blew it. You are the most disrespectful man I ever met.' With that, she slapped Will. 'And you know what else? You need a haircut!' She slapped him again, then went to stomp out of the room. Jack chuckled, then quickly stopped when the girl turned around, stormed back then slapped him too.

_Then _she walked out, leaving a dazed Jack, Will, and Elizabeth behind to ponder the new world.

*

The next 2 hours were spent reliving old times. Will had said how he had seen the postman, who he had now recognized as James Norrington, and wanted to find him.

Elizabeth said how she had seen her father, and now knew why her house had so many antiques in it.

Jack said how he found his peanut.

But then Will expressed the question that was on everyone's mind.

'Well, we know where we are. But what do we do now?'

* * *

Ok, so thats the end of the chapter. Hopefully our next one wont take as long to post. plz give us any ideas for the story as us writers always get stuck for ideas (or it could just be us), and any contributions will be noted and recognised. As we said please also review or give any other comments, no matter how harsh.

Hoped you liked it!


End file.
